RECUERDOS DE AMORES PASADOS
by Angie Grandchester Andrey
Summary: Una pequeña reunion trae consigo tan maravillosos recuerdos, descubre de que se trata.


El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.

**RECUERDOS DE AMORES PASADOS**

Habían pasado tres años desde aquella reunión en el Hogar de Pony, muchas cosas cambiaron en la vida de ese grupo de chicos que lograron encontrar su camino y ser felices. Una fresca mañana de verano en Lakewood, el jardín de la mansión estaba lleno de las hermosas rosas cada vez que florecían el recuerdo de Rose Marie y Anthony se hacían presentes, el viento suave soplaba haciéndolas bailar al ritmo de las notas de la gaita que se escuchaba a lo lejos; mientras las dulce candy aparecían con un resplandor como ninguna, su belleza y aroma las hacia sobresalir de todas las demás.

Candy – ya esta aquí –dijo sonriendo.

Patty – hola chicas –dijo corriendo como una chiquilla hacia ellas, todas hundiéndose en un fuerte y caluroso abrazo- que lindas que están no han cambiado nada.

Archie – nunca dejaran de ser unas chiquillas –dijo parado en el marco de la puerta- mira esto Albert las chicas del San Pablo juntas de nuevo.

Albert – jajaja no quiero imaginar que tramaran ahora –dijo parándose junto a el.

Candy – Albert!

Albert – que…solo es una broma; me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo Patty –dijo acercándose a ella.

Archie – a mi también –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Patty – gracias, a mi también me da mucho gusto verlos.

Candy – tenemos mucho de que hablar –dijo guiñando el ojo- ven vamos.

Archie – y que no piensan invitarnos –dijo levantando la ceja.

Candy – no…es una conversación solo de chicas.

Albert – nosotros iremos a cabalgar, nos vemos luego –dijo dándole un tierno beso a Candy.

Candy – tengan cuidado.

Momentos mas tarde las chicas se reunían en un pequeño salón ubicado en el segundo nivel, decorado sutilmente a petición de Albert como regalo para Candy donde ella disfrutaba estar leyendo un libro o tejiendo.

Annie – y bien cuéntanos como vas con los preparativos de tu boda –dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones.

Patty – muy bien, Robert me esta cumpliendo hasta el ultimo deseo, les traigo la invitación recuerden que serán mis madrinas de honor.

Candy – me alegra saber que eres feliz.

Patty – si lo soy, aunque nunca pensé que después de Stear volvería a enamorarme –dijo suspirando- aun recuerdo el día que lo vi por primera vez, yo estaba en la biblioteca, el buscaba un libro, luego se sentó en mi mesa.

Annie – y que paso? –dijo interrumpiéndola.

Patty – nada.

Candy – Annie – quee?

Patty – luego apareció Archie y salieron de ahí, pero antes de irse me dijo "hasta luego"; para mi fue tan hermoso escuchar su voz; después de ese día solo lo encontraba caminando por el colegio acompañado de Archie, nunca hablamos; luego me entere que Elisa era su prima y decidí hacerme su amiga para ver si podía acercarme a el, pero no funciono hasta que tu llegaste al colegio.

Candy – recuerdo que había quedado en presentártelo el día del festival, pero luego el baile empezó y ahí fue la oportunidad perfecta para que se conocieran.

Patty – recuerdo que se nos cayeron los lentes mientras bailábamos jajaja…nos agachamos a buscarlos; luego levante la mirada y pude ver sus hermosos ojos; no nos importo no ver bien y seguimos bailando, luego salimos del salón y charlamos por un largo rato; después de ese día nos hablamos a diario y nos encontrábamos en la biblioteca, fue muy lindo conmigo pero sin duda las vacaciones en Escocia fue mi época favorita; lo único que tengo de el es esto –dijo sacando la caja musical de su bolsa- siempre la llevo y mientras la tenga el recuerdo de Stear esta conmigo.

Annie – que lindo recordar esos momentos –dijo suspirando- pero dime alguna vez te beso.

Patty – que pregunta es esa Annie.

Candy – anda responde no seas tímida.

Patty –si…si me beso una vez, en Escocia en uno de los tantos paseos en bote que hicimos.

Annie – porque nunca nos lo contaste.

Patty – porque me apenaba decirlo –dijo sonrojándose- pero fue tan hermoso y dulce –dijo cerrando los ojos recordando el rostro de Stear- pero bueno ya basta chicas, ya les dije todo lo que hubo entre Stear y yo ahora es tu turno –dijo mirando a Annie.

Annie – ehhh yo…pero.

Candy – anda Annie cuéntanos como te enamoraste de Archie.

Annie – yo…yo.

Patty – anda no seas tímida, además ya te casaste con el; no te será difícil contarlo o tienes algún secreto.

Annie – no claro que no, esta bien se los contare –dijo sonriendo de lado- lo conocí en una de las tantas fiestas organizadas por la Tía Abuela, tenia poco tiempo de vivir con los Britter cuando nos invitaron; cuando lo vi me impacto su atractivo personal, me sonrío y me beso el dorso de la mano; me emocione tanto porque era el primer chico que lo hacia.

Patty– ahhh ya veo…fue amor a primera vista.

Annie – creo que si –dijo sonrojándose- después de que lo conocí busque la manera en que mama me llevara a casa de los Andrey para poder verlo; pero muchas de esas veces el no estaba ahí y me ponía muy triste cuando no lo veía, siempre supe que el no gustaba de mi, pero guardaba la esperanza de que el me viera como algo mas; en una de las tantas visitas de la mansión fui a caminar por el jardín lo encontré junto a las rosas, cuando me vio sonrío y me saludo; ese día caminamos por el bosque, conversamos, reímos, fue tan atento conmigo, y eso fue lo que me gusto mas de el –dijo suspirando- con el tiempo nos empezamos a tratar mas, cuando se fue a Londres nos escribíamos seguido, pero hubo un tiempo en que se porto indiferente conmigo luego fue cuando supe que el estaba enamorado de Candy; por la forma en que hablaba de ti, de cómo sonreía al recordarte, y cuando me pidió que fuera tu amiga no pude soportarlo mas, por eso había decidido aclarar mis sentimientos hacia el aquel día en el bosque.

Patty – pero todo fue aclarado y se decidió por ti.

Annie – si lo se, me ha hecho tan feliz como nunca lo imagine.

Candy – el te ama –dijo sonriendo- pero cuéntanos si alguna vez te beso.

Annie – Candy que pregunta es esa? –dijo sonrojándose.

Patty – vamos Annie ya no somos unas niñas para que reacciones así, además tu me hiciste la misma pregunta.

Annie – pues…yo…pues no lo hizo hasta que nos casamos.

Patty – Candy – queee?

Annie – siempre fue todo un caballero conmigo…por favor ya no me pregunten más –dijo sonrojándose.

Patty – esta bien, ahora es tu turno.

Candy – como?

Annie – ahora es tu turno en contarnos como te enamoraste de Albert.

Patty – recuerda que de quien estuvo enamorada de primero fue de Terry.

Candy – no…creo.

Patty – Annie – queee?

Candy – desde que vi a Albert en la colina de pony por primera, vez despertó en mí un sentimiento especial convirtiéndose en mi príncipe, luego en mi amigo, luego en mi padre adoptivo y por ultimo se convirtió en mi esposo; con su nobleza y cariño hizo que me enamorara de el.

Annie – pensé que Terry.

Candy – yo también –dijo interrumpiéndola- cuando lo conocí sentí algo tan diferente a lo que sentí por Anthony; aun recuerdo esa noche de bruma en el barco –dijo cerrando los ojos.

Annie – pero te enamoraste de Terry verdad, todos nos dimos cuenta de eso.

Candy – si, lo quise mucho –dijo sonriendo- nunca me imagine encontrármelo en el colegio, aunque al principio no me gusto porque se burlo de mis pecas, pensé en no volverle a hablar nunca pero siempre tuve curiosidad en saber de el, talvez porque se comportaba de manera distinta a los demás y hacia cosas fuera de lo común; era tan…no se como explicarlo, talvez diferente, a pesar que siempre se ocultaba debajo de esa caparazón de niño rebelde muy dentro había un chico con un noble corazón lleno de dulzura; creo que eso fue lo que mas me atrajo a el, siempre estuvo ahí cuidándome, protegiéndome sin darme cuenta, pero los momentos que pasamos en Escocia fueron únicos, -dijo recordando- aquella tarde de verano en el lago bailábamos alegremente luego se detuvo y me beso.

Patty – Annie – quee? Porque no nos lo dijiste –dijeron al unisonido.

Candy – porque al principio me moleste mucho que lo hiciera, pero después me gusto; luego que regresamos a Londres quise hablar con el, luego la trampa de Elisa haciendo que el se fuera del colegio; nuestro breve reencuentro en Chicago y la fría despedida en New York…ahhh son tantas cosas las que pasaron –dijo suspirando- pero creo que fue lo mejor para los dos.

Patty – que habrá pasado con Terry.

Candy – no lo se, solo espero haya podido ser feliz.

Annie – leí en los diarios que iba a estar de gira con la compañía, pero no mencionan nada de Susana.

Patty – y bien háblame del chico de las rosas, fue tu primer amor cierto –dijo para cambiar el tema.

Candy – si…fue mi primer amor, Anthony era todo un caballero su sonrisa era tan dulce, amaba sus rosas cuidándolas en recuerdo a su madre, a el no le importaba mancharse la manos y cargar los pesados sacos de tierra con tal de cultivarlas y cuidarlas, era tan buen mozo, su gentileza y su trato hicieron que me gustara y dejar a tras el recuerdo del príncipe de la colina –dijo sonriendo- el amor que sentí por el fue tan diferente al que sentí por Terry.

Patty – hablas tan bien de el, que me hubiera gustado conocerlo.

Annie – era tan bueno.

Candy – siempre que florecen las rosas su alma se hace presente en ellas, por eso pensé llamar a mi bebe como el si es niño –dijo acariciando su vientre- recuerdo cuando vine por primera vez a Lakewood Anthony, Stear y Archie hicieron de mi estancia con los Leegan maravillosa, cuando conocí a Archie quede impresionada por su galantería, recuerdo que me llamo gatita y me beso la mano –dijo sonriendo- en cambio cuando conocí a Stear fue diferente, me llevo en su vehiculo íbamos de regreso a casa cuando se averío y caímos al lago jajaja fue tan divertido gano mi cariño con sus ocurrencias y sus inventos fallidos, fue la mejor época de mi vida –dijo suspirando-

Patty – a mi me alegra haberlas conocido.

Annie – espero que sigamos así de unidas siempre hasta que seamos una viejecitas –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – así será –dijo guiñando el ojo- creo que esa fue la mejor parte de nuestra convivencia, que lindo es volver a recordar nuestros amores, nuestros momentos, nuestras conversaciones; me siento muy feliz y dichosa en haberme encontrado con personas como ustedes a mi lado.

*****FIN*****

Hola de nuevo, quiero dejarles otra historia de la serie de minifics que he escrito, espero les guste y no olviden dejar sus reviews, gracias anticipadas por leer y por sus comentarios se les quiere. .


End file.
